1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for accurately aligning slopeboard mounting brackets (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9clugsxe2x80x9d) on a tractor, typically a tractor having a primary push blade for earth or snow moving use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tractors with primary push blades have arms which support the primary push blade either inside or outside the tracks or wheels that propel the tractor on the earth. Slopeboards which mount on tractors with outside arms typically attach to the tractor by means of a pair of concentrically aligned mounting brackets attached to the arm about which the slopeboard pivotally rotates. A fluid-powered cylinder links the slopeboard to the tractor and provides the means for raising and lowering the slopeboard.
In the earthmoving industry, slopeboards are considered to be an after-market attachment, meaning that the slopeboard is purchased and installed after the tractor has been shipped from the original manufacturing facility, thus requiring a user to install the slopeboard components on the tractor. This installation requires that the installer position and attach the mounting lugs on the tractor arms and blade.
Generally, the mounting lugs are attached to the tractor by means of a welding process. The accuracy of the mounting lug positions determines the performance of the slopeboard.
A slopeboard which is mounted inaccurately may perform poorly in several areas.
First, slopeboard mounting lugs which are not aligned properly will cause the slopeboard to operate in a limited range, thus the slopeboard operator may not be able to meet certain grading requirements that the slopeboard was designed to handle. Second, a slopeboard that is mounted inaccurately may not be able to be raised to a true vertical position, thus violating highway transportation laws related to the overall width of the tractor or causing the slopeboard to interfere with other earthmoving operations that the parent tractor was designed to accomplish. In addition, a slopeboard which is mounted inaccurately may be unsafe, as the angle of the hydraulic cylinder in relation to the slopeboard frame may be insufficient to support the weight of the slopeboard during normal earthmoving activities.
The traditional method for installing slopeboard mounting lugs involves following a set of factory-prescribed dimensions contained in a drawing which relates to the slopeboard model being used. The installer is required to make accurate measurements in two to three axes between the center of pivot locations on the mounting lugs. In addition, existing structural elements on the tractor constitute obstructions to measurement and usually require that the installer have the ability to measure through such obstructions because they generally cannot be easily removed.
Traditionally, all these dimensions are determined with a tape measure.
After having determined the proper locations, the installer may tack weld the lugs in place and actuate the slopeboard to see if the desired performance is met. If the desired performance is not achieved, the installer may repeat the measuring process several times until the installer does achieve the desired performance. This is especially true for the mounting lug that is designed to attach to the closed end of the fluid-powered cylinder. It is important to note that slight variances of just one fourth of an inch may affect the slopeboard range of motion by several degrees.
The inventors have a co-pending non-provisional application entitled xe2x80x9cSlopeboard Mounting Linkagexe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/640,885 filed on Aug. 18, 2000. That application applies to a linkage which enables a slopeboard which mounts on the outboard arms of a tractor having a primary push blade to travel from zero to ninety degrees.
One of the inventors also has concurrently with the present application filed patent application entitled xe2x80x9cImproved Slopeboardxe2x80x9d. That application concerns a slopeboard frame construction using a solid center beam which incorporates mounting positions on the tractor with the mounting positions for a fluid powered cylinder. Incorporating mounting positions on a solid member increases the accuracy of the slopeboard range of motion.
Use of the present mounting device by a slopeboard installer ensures accurate alignment of slopeboard mounting lug pivot points. This device greatly increases slopeboard performance and safety while reducing installation time.
A first end of the slopeboard mounting device is adapted for attachment to a point marked on the slopeboard frame during the manufacture of such frame. When the slopeboard mounting device is attached securely to the proper point on the slopeboard frame, a means for indicating the desired location, such as a pair of pins, attached to the mounting device near a second end of the mounting device aligns and determines the location for the mounting lug that is designed to attach to the closed end of the fluid-powered cylinder.
Proper use of the slopeboard mounting device eliminates the need for any measuring during the slopeboard installation. Installers of varying skill levels and experience can accurately install slopeboards with uniform success and in a timely manner.
Owners and operators will also benefit by accurate and timely installations. Use of the slopeboard mounting device will decrease installation time and cost. In addition the slopeboard will grade at all the required angles that it was designed to handle and will fold up to a true vertical position while the tractor is performing other operations or being transported on the highway.